So contagiously
by Clumsy-shinigami-sama
Summary: My heart was the one that had decided this… fate for me.  Gilbert's POV.


**This is my first fanfic/songfic that I have put on fanfiction .net. :D Please RR.  
I own nothing! I'm just having fun and writing out my fantasy for my fave characters of PH. XD**  
**Hmm... I like my Break as a uke. XD**  
**Song: So Contagiously by Acceptance**  
**Italics are the song lyrics.  
Gilbert's POV. **

_Oh no This couldn't be anymore unexpected And I can tell I've moving in so slow Don't let it throw you off too far Cause I'll be running right behind you_

Ten years… I have been with him. Even as little kid he had scared and both fascinated me. _'Be my left eye.'_ I remembered that light touch. The brush of the gloved hand gave me quite a rush. My heart banged repeatedly against my rib cage.

Back then I could blame it on my fear as a child. But now? Even now when Break gets to close to me my heart begins to ache and pound furiously. My mouth feels dry, I get nausea and queasy. Like a high school girl with a crush.

When he touched me, it felt as though it left my skin hot and wanting more of the soft feather like touch.

Come to think of it… I think about him every second of the day… Wanting to make sure he was okay. Wanting to see him… feel him.

_Oh… when I'm around you I'm predictable Cause I believe in loving you at first sight I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to… To take a hold of you._

I wondered if this thing I felt for him was only a phase. I tried things with the women. I tried to forget, but every time… I felt as thought I was betraying him in some way.

I would ruin my reputation for Break. Because some how he had caught me in his hands and wouldn't let go.

My heart was the one that had decided this… fate for me.

I would grab the bed sheets for another warm body then he would appear as is of he knew what I wanted. He would place himself in my arms. I would hold my breath, wondering if this was a dream, and not wanting it to end.

I would stare at his face for as long as I could. Taking in every feature; the long eyelashes touching his cheeks softy, the small plane of his nose, the set of full pink lips setting underneath his nose, I wanted all of it.

Then very lightly I traced his face. Running my fingers over his eyelids, soaking up the soft feel of the skin. Lastly, tracing his lips gently.

My breath would hitch as he moved. I would redraw my hand only to stare again.

_Oh your everything I'm wanting Come to think of it, I'm aching On a count of my transgression… Will you welcome this confession?_

"_I-I-I love… you."_

Break stared at me for the longest time. Unable to make out what I said. He outright laughed.

I blushed out of embarrassment. It must be bad to be confessed to by someone as useless as I am. I blinked back the tears I felt coming. It took everything I had just to tell him this. I began to roll up my hat in my hands.

"_Raven… you do realize I am a man… and so are you."_ I nodded, afraid that if I spoke I would lose it.

"_Forget it…"_ I replaced my hat on my head, turning on my heel making a beeline toward the door. _"Forget I said anything."_

"_Gil-kun…" _I stopped, reaching for the doorknob. I looked at him, he said nothing yet he kept staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"_Was it fun teasing and leading me on?" _My heart ached as I said it; the pain was evident on my face. I blinked furiously. _"Don't… come to my room anymore… please."_ With that I was… content. Now I can go on without any regrets.

But still… why do feel so crushed

I turned away from him, about to leave only to feel my sleeve go taut. Break forced me to look at him, his hands holding both sides of my face.

He then pressed his lips against mine firmly. My eyes widen. I never knew that kissing him would make my knees weak, and send an electric like prickle across my skin. Break was only a bit shorter than I and it was easy for him to push up against me.

He pulled back; a very light almost unnoticeable, pink tint was brought to his face. How long has he been waiting to do that?

I gaped at him, unable to form words. _"Just shut up Gil-kun." _I smiled barely, returning the small kiss.

My hands traveling down his back, he gasped. This allowed me to enter that moist cavern, exploring it thoroughly. My tongue kneaded the roof of his mouth and then rolled down his own wet muscle.

I hooked my hands under his legs, picking up the smaller man. Almost making it to his bed, but failing miserably.

We both just settled for the floor, as the kissing grew more heated.

Break was the one who initiated it; I was expecting him to be a bit more enthusiastic with trying to take control. He surprised me with being quite obedient.

His shirt came off in one fatal swoop, leaving his bare torso to be assaulted by my mouth. I trailed quick kisses down his throat, Break not caring if he was too vocal about enjoying it.

I continued down past his belly button, stopping just above his zipper. His eyes were closed in anticipation. I smirked, Break wanted it badly. His pants had a makeshift tent. I rubbed it gently through the fabric.

"_Baka Gil! Don't play- ah! With me- Hmp!"_ Break hips jerked up. I pushed him back down, opening his pants.

I was surprised to find he wasn't wearing any underwear. _"Break…. Why-?"_ He peered at me, almost menacingly. _"Never mind." _

I licked the tip of his strained member experimentally. He made a small pleasing noise. I licked again, this time much slower. Break moaned pretty loud that time.

I was enjoying torturing the older man too much. So instead of licking, I covered the head of his member suckling. _"Ngh!"_ Break started to pant heavily, shoving his fingers in my dark hair.

I pulled back, looking at his cherry stained face. His head was turned to the side almost buried into the carpet, saliva beginning to roll out of his mouth. He looked so incredibly sexy like that.

I slipped out of my own shirt, returning to kiss him. Only adding to the amazing pleasure I felt as I rubbed against him. My hips trusted forward, pressing hard. Break grabbed my shoulders, pulling him self up in to my neck.

"_Stop teasing me."_ He licked my neck, biting into it. I took no time sloppily pushing my pants off and releasing Break of his.

I was ready to go until I realized… without some type lubrication, this would seriously hurt the other male.

"_Don't worry about that… just do it."_ Only Break was able to look into my eyes and figure out what I was thinking.

"_I have to at least make it easier for you."_ I kissed his neck, then nibbled on his earlobe. As he was enjoying the bit on top. I pushed one finger into his entrance_. "Ah."_ I entered a second, stretching the opening. I had begun to move my fingers in and out of him.

He gasped loudly, Break opened his legs wider_. "You're getting so wet back here."_ I whispered in his ear. _"Shut up, Gil!" _He moved his hips upward, swallowing my fingers up to the knuckles.

"_Just do it already."_ He said through gritted teeth. I slipped my fingers out quickly, then grabbed for his legs at the knees. Pushing them open, staring down at my target. With one angled thrust, I was in. I stopped waiting for Break to say I could continue.

He nodded.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck, finding a small rhythm. He clawed at my back, leaving red lines across it. _"Gilbert."_ He grunted.

My head was beginning to swim. I reached down between us, grasping a hold of Break erection, pumping it in tune with my thrusts. The pleasure was taking a hold of my body, before I knew it; Break spilled over in my hand while I came inside.

"_Break!"_ I squeezed him close to me. Panting heavily along with him.

When I finally was able to catch my breath, I pulled back to look at Break's face. He chuckled at me.

"_Is that what you wanted so badly?" _ Break laughed again. _"No… I want more than that." _He pushed my sweaty hair from my face. _"Then... should I give it to you?" "Would you?" _ He kissed me gently.

"_Maybe."_


End file.
